In the recent years, the development of electric vehicles is exploding. Such electric vehicles use an electric drive motor as a power source. Conventional electric drive motors are designed to pick up rotational energy of a rotor as a power by directly rotating the rotor by electromagnetic force.
The electric drive motors of such a type, however, lead naturally to an increase in the weight of a rotor in order to pick up greater outputs and, as a consequence, suffer from the disadvantages that the weight of the portion corresponding to a rotary assembly section becomes heavy. The such electric drive motors require a power transmission mechanism for transmitting the driving power from a power source to the wheels to be designed to be adapted to the features of the such electric drive motors. Power transmission mechanisms for internal combustion piston engines, which have been generally used for conventional vehicles, cannot always be applied to electric vehicles as they are. These problems impose greater burdens upon the designing of electric vehicles.
For internal combustion piston engines, there are a variety of resistance that result from their structures. They may include, for example,
(1) Air intake resistance of an air cleaner; PA1 (2) Resistance of a cam shaft; PA1 (3) Compression resistance in a cylinder; PA1 (4) Resistance of a piston to an inner wall of a cylinder; PA1 (5) Resistance of a cooling fan; PA1 (6) Resistance of a water pump; and PA1 (7) Resistance of an oil pump.
The loss of energy due to those resistances are the causes of reducing the energy efficiency of the internal combustion piston engines. An overall system assembly of the internal combustion piston engine further has the additional problem with an increase in the entire weight due to the necessity of installment of a mechanism for cooling the internal combustion piston engine because the internal combustion piston engine cannot avoid the generation of a considerably large amount of heat by the principles of the engine themselves.
Given the foregoing problems inherent in conventional internal combustion piston engines, the present invention has the object to provide an electromagnetic piston engine which can offer the effects of eliminating the various resistances inherent in the conventional internal combustion piston engines, reducing the weight corresponding to a rotary assembly section even if greater outputs can be taken, further making ready applications to power transmission mechanisms for use with conventional internal combustion piston engines, and achieving improved efficiency in utilizing energy.